


Our Little Secret（中文版）

by blue sunlight (1485444783)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1485444783/pseuds/blue%20sunlight
Summary: Thanks to the author for authorizing me to translate this article, which took me a long time because I was working alone.By the way, the ORIGINAL AUTHOR IS SUPER CUTE!！





	Our Little Secret（中文版）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lush_Specimen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lush_Specimen/gifts).

威震天在银河系一片广袤的未知区域中漂泊。他的能量储备在很久以前就已经耗尽了。他的大部分系统都冻结了，但他有比这更值得操心的事。尽管阴暗的寒冷使他的意识在崩溃的边缘，擎天柱明亮的蓝色光学镜依旧会出现在他脑海中。他无法理解为什么在经历了数百万年的战争之后，擎天柱仍然如此轻易地献出了自己的生命来帮助他摆脱宇宙大帝的控制。 他的汽车人可能认为他是为了塞伯坦，但在那一刻，威震天知道他首先是为了他自己。

没有片刻的犹豫，擎天柱跳进火种之井，他胸口的火种开始与它融合在一起，用那个空的圣物盒把宇宙大帝从威震天的身体里拉出来。 当威震天的光学镜从宇宙大帝的紫罗兰色转换到他自己的深红色时，擎天柱不要脸的笑了，该死的！威震天变形，起飞，再也没有回头。他无法忍受看着擎天柱用自己的火种点燃这颗沉寂的星球，他知道擎天柱这么做是为了救他。

他一直相信战争会以两种方式结束。要么他和擎天柱互相残杀直至一方掏出对方的火种，要么最终达成某种协议。第二种情况的发生必须有有其中一方的妥协。事实上他坚信只有第一种情况。但现在只有一个孤独的存活，这完全就是个错误。他们一起在这条道路上开始了他们的世界，他们一起完成这条道路才是对的。如果威震天当时知道涉足黑暗能量晶体会导致擎天柱牺牲自己从宇宙大帝手中救出他，他会亲自摧毁所有的黑暗能量晶体。

突然，一道亮光在他面前闪过，打断了他多年来一直盘旋在脑海的念头。闪光的波浪逐渐形成了一个独特的绿色波纹的空间桥梁入口。由于没有足够的能量来启动他的主推进器，传送门造成的不可抗拒的引力把他拉了进去。

威震天仍处于他的飞机形态。拜太空桥所赐坠落在未知的地点。在浩瀚的太空中漂泊了多年之后，重力，温度和压力让他无法抗拒。由于燃料不足，他无法启动稳定器，也无法减缓下降速度，他一出入口就猛地撞上了地面。 过了几分钟，他才意识到那刺耳的声音袭击了他的音频接收器，刺耳的金属摩擦声像是强奸了他的脑膜块。他扫视了一下周围的区域，发现了一个身形高大绿色涂装的塞伯坦人，胸前印着一个奇特的汽车品牌的标识，疯狂地指着太空桥控制台前的一个头发蓬乱的人。

一个汽车人和一个人类? ！ 看来莫名出现的太空桥把他带回了地球。 愤怒在他逐渐黯淡的火种里燃烧。 他已经准备好漂泊在太空中孤独地死去。他们没有权利把他拖回这个可怜的星球。 虽然他并不畏惧死亡，但他更愿意以自己的方式寻求死亡。他不会允许自己被这些卑鄙的汽车人杀死，他们这样做只是想出名罢了。 威震天无视系统弹出的警告，咆哮着推动他最后的能量储备来转动他的变形齿轮。

"哦，普神!" 汽车人喊道。 "这里有一个塞伯坦人!"

"这不可能,"人类不停敲击着控制面板。 "我们只是在测试射程极限。 我们不应该带回任何东西。"

威震天仅凭意志的力量就变成了机器人模式。 不幸的是，他连站起来的力气都没有了。 他双手跪在地上，关上光学镜，以节省仅剩的一点燃料。 他挣扎着不让自己下线，尽管他的机体在因此战栗。 无数次野蛮的角斗比赛，接着是无休止的战争，这使他更加坚定了自己的意志，即使是这样，他也有自己的极限。

威震天试图从自己因能源枯竭闪烁不定的火花中汲取能量来为他的核聚变加农炮提供动力，但是他在寒冷的太空中逗留的时间太长使他的电路冻结了。冰晶使许多燃料管破裂，抑制了他体内能量的流动。威震天考虑过放弃启动他的加农炮，创造一把耗能更少的能量刃。但他不确定在刀刃耗净能量消失之前时间能否充足到他能干掉正在靠近的汽车人。他看起来像是某种建筑用车辆，很可能是重型装甲车，看起来非常坚固。 他的大炮还在拼命地聚集能量，刚开始发光，汽车人就用他巨大的手臂抱住了他。

"放轻松，朋友,"汽车人轻轻地扶着他。 "我抓住你了。 一切都会好起来的。"

威震天觉得自己怕不是在做梦，也许他仍然漂泊在太空中，这一切只不过是他在慢慢死去的过程中产生的幻觉，但是从他的解冻的线板回路中传递过来的疼痛提醒他这是现实。 自从一场残酷的决斗比赛后，一个特别天真的图书管理员冲到他身边以来，还没有人如此不带任何敌意得靠近他。

"刀锋，你在哪儿?"一个汽车人打进了通讯系统。

"啊，拜托，巨石!" 一个疲惫的声音在通讯另一边响起。"我昨晚和丹妮一起上夜班，参加一年一度的萤火虫节。 你知道我们找到了多少迷路的徒步旅行者吗？我的天！真的很多。 再说，现在是星期二早上，我还能在哪儿呢?"

"你可以稍后再发牢骚 !" 绿色的汽车人喊道。 "我有急事！ 格雷厄姆和我在靶场测试的时候，不小心把一个塞伯坦人拉进了太空桥。现在他的情况非常糟糕。 我想他可能快死了——"

还没来得及详细说明，一辆橙白相间的塞伯坦车和一个有汽车品牌的汽车就从滑动门冲了进来。 当他看到威震天时，他的视野扩大了。 看来这个刚到的机器人认出了他，威震天听天由命地笑了笑。

"普神啊！巨石，你对他做了什么? !" 刀锋跑过去检查威震天时问道。

"不是我！ "我们发现他时他就是这样的,"巨石抱怨道，他对这种指控感到委屈。

"好吧，你是对的。 我想他快死了，但我们可以解决这个问题！ 我能解决这个问题!"刀锋试图说服自己。 他把双手放在威震天的肩膀上。 "别担心，伙计，我们会帮你的。 我叫刀锋。 我是个医生，虽然我可能有点生疏了。 你叫什么名字?"

威震天摇了摇头，他一定是疯了。 这个汽车人不认识他？ 这两个人要么在恐惧中畏缩，要么就是要乘着他虚弱的状态杀死他。他集中精力露出锋利的牙齿，咧嘴笑了一下，然后用"威震天”这个暴君的名字回答了他。

"好吧，威震天!" 刀锋很平静。 "我希望我们能在更好的环境下相遇，但是你得接受你所得到的！ 你真的很幸运，你从巨石的太空桥上掉了下来，你现在需要帮助，非常需要。 等一下，我要请求支援。"

威震天皱起了眉头。 这两个人根本不认识他。 他们没有恐惧，没有愤怒，只有无法抗拒的善意。 他仍然不明白发生了什么，但这些奇怪的汽车人激起了他的好奇心。 此外，看来这些天真无邪的小东西决心要救他的命。 至于他是不是希望他们这样做，那就完全是另一回事了。

刀锋通过通讯设备与更多的汽车人交谈，而巨石则尽力让他感到舒适一些。 威震天试图通过扰乱他的音频接收器来关注刀锋的对话。 他估计通讯对面至少还有两个汽车人。

"我知道飞船的医疗舱是为医疗目的而设计的，但我不想冒险转移他。他伤的很重，热浪。 他可能随时会死。什么？ 不！ 不是巨石。 我已经告诉过你了，是威震天，那个新来的机器人。 让蔡斯带几箱能量块去消防站的太空桥实验室。 好的。 是的。 好主意。 谢谢!"

刀锋走到仪器旁，巨石轻轻地把威震天扶起来，迅速运行几个诊断程序。 当他在评估威震天的损伤时，他轻快地说着话。 "别担心，兄弟。 我能这么叫你吗？ 救援机器人这件事我们可是专家。我们很快就会把你治好的。 你一定在太空中迷失了相当长的时间才积累了这么多的伤害。 我们自己对此也略知一二。"

威震天越来越好奇了。 刀锋自称救援机器人，但威震天认为他们早在战争刚开始之前就被杀死了。 话又说回来，他还提到了迷失在太空中。 至少奇怪的救援人员给了他一些新的线索思考。 他轻轻地点了点头，然后刺骨的疼痛令他尖叫起来，看来他的神经回路解冻了。

"我很抱歉!" 刀锋不停地道歉。 "我已经尽力了，但这会很疼。 我不能给你止痛药，除非你有足够的能量通过你的系统。 但是我还不能给你任何能量晶体，至少要等这些破损的线路完全接好。" 刀锋继续工作，轻声自言自语,"我能做到。 我能做到。"

当刀锋小心翼翼地将威震天破裂的燃料管拼接在一起时，一辆蓝白相间的执法车辆冲进了实验室，猛地停了下来。 一个长者帮助另一个人卸下了几辆坦克，然后这辆车变成了汽车人。 威震天的表情很难看。 所有的人看起来都差不多。 他不知道这些汽车人是如何分辨他们的。 警察机器人盯着威震天，金色的光学镜片瞪的很大。

"你知道我是谁吗?" 威震天粗声粗气地说。

"不,"蓝色的汽车人把头歪向一边。 "那你知道我是谁吗?" 他面无表情地严肃地问道。

"不。"

"那么现在我们扯平了。"

威震天眯起眼睛。 他是在玩什么游戏还是这些机器人真的从来没有听说过他？ 他们不得不错过整场战争，对塞伯坦的可怕历史一无所知。 这些机器人在这个星球上呆了多久？

"蔡斯！ 长官！ 谢谢你带来了能量块,"刀锋喊道，头也没抬。 " "把一辆坦克开过来。 在我修好之前我们可以开始给他输血。 可能会漏，但他的燃料储备实在太低了，我认为我们必需要冒险尝试一下。"

威震天看着其他机器人并肩工作，严格遵循着刀锋的指令。不同类型的机器人平等合作，这就是他一直着手想要创造的一切。这些年来他迷失在征服的欲望中，被他多年的角斗经历所扭曲。他苦笑了一下。擎天柱会喜欢看到这种合作的景象。

就在在这时，门被粗暴的打开发出巨大的声响。一个高大红银相间的机器人快步走了进来。新来的这位有一种指挥者的粗暴态度。令人吃惊的是，这个机器人并没有谴责他热情的同志们。反而在他们旁边坐下加入了他们的救援行动。

“威震天，我是热浪。刀锋向我概述了你的情况。一切都会好起来的，你会得到很好地照顾。”

“谢谢，热浪！”刀锋面甲上渗出一层薄汗，继续自己手上的工作。

“我已经联系了擎天柱，他知道了情况——”

“擎天柱？！”威震天抓住了关键字。

“是的，擎天柱。我以为不会有人不认识他”

“擎天柱还活着？！”威震天倒抽一口冷气，在纯粹的冲击下瞪大了双眼。

“当然了，为什么不呢？我的意思是，他有一段时间没有来看我，他一直很忙，这很正常。”热浪耸耸肩膀疑惑地皱起了眉。好像他完全不知道最近擎天柱牺牲自己让赛博坦恢复活力。“实际上，当我告诉他我们找到你的时候，他的表情几乎和你一模一样，然后他就挂断了通讯。”

“嗯……要知道……”威震天喃喃自语道，“我们……分手时闹得相当不愉快。”威震天不知道自己应该高兴还是愤怒，他早该知道擎天柱会活下来，那个机器人不会被打败。

“我相信你能想起你们之间发生了什么，”那个和蔡斯一起来的人拍了拍他的前臂。 “不管有什么分歧或者不同意见，你从未真正停止关心你所爱的人。”

“Hmm……”威震天咕哝着。“我不知道——”

突然间，这座太空桥自己启动了，热浪扶持住威震天，而巨石赶忙到人类那边协助他们控制太空桥技术。发光的绿色波纹形成一个开放的入口，一辆巨大的红蓝相间的半挂卡车以最快的速度冲出，轮胎在抛光的地面上发出刺耳的声音。轮子后扬起一片白尘。正好绕过了人类和救援机器人，猛地撞上威震天把他压在墙上。

威震天像是衣服补丁一样的电路在撞击下尖叫起来。但他还是忍不住笑了。终于有些熟悉的东西了。伴随着变形齿轮启动时特有的声音，擎天柱转变了形态。擎天柱挥动手腕召唤他的能量斧，用它抵住威震天的喉咙。

“擎天柱，你看起来好的惊人，”威震天咯咯地笑着，尽管能量斧噼啪作响的刀片已经刺入了他的声音处理器。他不知道自己是想把擎天柱扔出房间，还是尽可能的紧紧拥抱他。幸运的是，他完全不用为此烦恼，因为他没有力气去做着两件事情。

“威整天！你在这里做什么？”擎天柱咆哮着。威震天在他那水晶般蓝色的光学镜种看不到愤怒与仇恨。他看到的只有深深的恐惧。

“恕我直言，先生，”热浪走了过来，试探性的把手放在擎天柱的斧柄上。“除了差点死在我们的地板上，他什么也没做。您让我指挥这个岗位，我想请求你让刀锋继续治疗他的病人。”

擎天柱有一瞬间僵硬。扫视了一下房间，发现了几组震惊的光学镜片，即使是人类也很吃惊，好像他们对擎天柱传奇般的勇猛一无所知。威震天觉得这越来越有趣了。

擎天柱有些摇晃地从威震天身边退开，立即收回了他的武器，当刀锋小心翼翼的靠近威震天，在热浪警惕的注视下继续工作的时候，他耷拉着肩膀，努力的组织语言。

“各位……我……”擎天柱飞快的瞥了威震天一眼，然后低着头看向地板。“各位……我想你们所有人致以最深切的歉意。我误解了形式，做出了草率的反应。”

“别担心，大家伙。”刀锋插话道。“威震天非常强壮，你可以在修理工作完成后再把他撞倒。”

“额……我不是那个意思……”

“你觉得这里发生了什么？”刀锋头也不抬的问道，同时手指迅速的拼接好威震天损坏的线路。

刀锋无意中提出的问题让擎天柱措手不及。他瞪大了双眼，威震天感觉到他很紧张，他在努力的隐藏事实。他还没来得及回答，一声奇怪的警报打破了原本期待的寂静。更多的人走进了房间。威震天想知道他们有多少人在鬼鬼祟祟。

“嘿，大家好！城镇有紧急情况！”最小的那个人在他走进房间房间的时候宣布。“贵客，没人告诉我擎天柱在这!还有一位我没见过的客人。嗨，我是科迪。”

“科迪，这是威震天，”刀锋介绍到，手仍然在修复威震天的访问面板。“他今天过得有点糟糕。”

威震天人不知发出一阵短促的笑声。今天过得不是很糟糕，而是很荒谬。

“好吧，我相信你今天一定会过得更好！”科迪轻轻的拍了拍他手上的一只大爪子。

“你根本不知道，”威震天笑着说。不久之前，他已经完全准备好了孤独的死在无边无际的太空中。他发动了一场革命，这场革命永远的改变了他的世界，结果和宇宙潮汐中微不足道的废物没两样。现在，一群他从未听说过的机器人在地球不知疲倦的工作，试图拯救他的生命。更不用说擎天柱死而复生了。到目前为止，这的确是不同寻常的一天。

“以后会有时间介绍的，”领导模样的人说。“有什么紧急情况？”

“抱歉！”科迪道歉道。“我刚刚接到电话，漂亮爪子先生被卡在一棵树上，吓了哈里森先生一跳，导致他的直升机失控，撞倒了一些电线。他们从烟花工厂坠落，由此产生的大伙点燃了几卡车的火箭，一些较大的烟花飞了出去，撞到了大坝，并造成了巨大的洪水泄露。洪水正朝着河流末端迸发。而有个节日正在下游如火如荼的进行着。”

“啊！ 又来了！！”巨石呻吟着。

“我们需要所有的人手，”指挥开始发布命令。“刀锋，威震天的伤势已经稳定到你能来帮忙了吗？”

“是的！至少我是这么认为的。我希望如此？”刀锋的反应让战士们不是很放心。

“我没事。”威震天嘟囔着。他指着那些从救援机器人多余的罐子中缓缓流入他系统的能量。以及链接他和各种诊断机器的电缆，“我哪儿也去不了。”

“好吧，那么，”指挥点点头。“刀锋去找丹妮和凯德我们在前门等你。我有一种预感，这次不会很快结束。”

“我也可以帮助你们——”擎天柱跟着他们走去。

“不，你不用。”指挥挥了挥手，打断了他的话。“你要留在这里，和威震天谈谈。你们俩显然有些问题需要讨论。威震天告诉我们你们分手的时候关系并不好，但我感觉你们还有很多话要说。你们两个可以住在这里。但这是我的房子，我希望你们遵守规则。消防队里不许携带武器！”

擎天柱点点头，视线还是没有从地板上移开，威震天只是咧嘴一笑。也许汽车人在“与人类合作”这件事情上有些想法。他已经喜欢上这问指挥了。他宽宏大量的给与殷勤的招待，他值得被尊重，他是一个尊敬的指挥官！

“如果你们有任何需要，通讯系统总是开着的。”热浪把一只手放在他们的肩膀上。擎天柱依旧低着头。

“谢谢你。”威震天微笑着露出他那锯齿状的尖牙，他斜视擎天柱一眼，用语气暗示。“我们当然有很多事情需要讨论。”

“好吧，各位！我们去救人吧！”热浪转身，其他人也跟着他出了门。

最后，擎天柱和威震天单独在一起。擎天柱靠在威震天对面的墙上，无精打采的慢慢下滑坐在地板上。威震天嘴角露出一丝会意的微笑。

“擎天柱，”他责备道。“我很惊讶。你一直在欺骗他们！”

擎天柱默默地把膝盖顶到胸前，咕哝着什么听不懂的句子。

“你那么多年没有回去拜访，因为你很忙。”

“我知道。”擎天柱平静地咕哝着。

“擎天柱，你已经死了。”威震天说。他只是打算取笑擎天柱，但这些话对他影响很大，不知怎么的，擎天柱的声音高了一个档次。

“我知道！！”擎天柱把脸埋在手里。

紧张的气氛在沉默中蔓延，这是一次千载难逢的机会。威震天沉思着导致这一切发生的越来越荒谬和不可思议的事件。他们都失败了，然而不知何故，他们都莫名其妙的从宇宙的两端回到了对方身边，他通常会对一个妥善策划的战略感到自豪，但现在他只有一丝希望。威震天转移位置，为房间角落里的另一个机器人创造足够的空间，当移动牵扯到身上的伤口时，他很懊恼，但还是没有停下动作。

擎天柱看着威震天的动作一言不发，几分钟过去了，然后接受了威震天无声的邀请。穿过房间坐在威震天给他让出的位置。他的肩膀轻抚威震天。虽然他受损的系统非常敏感，威震天很喜欢这种熟悉而坚定的身影。

他们之间的气氛很安静，擎天柱叹了一口气，好像百万年的沉重压在他宽阔的肩膀上。

“你知道，”他开始说话，转身面对威震天，“起初我只是想保护他们。他们错过的整个战争，我不能把他们拖进战壕。我是说，你已经见识过了，对吧？”

威震天点点头，等着擎天柱继续说。

“数百万年前，他们在例行巡逻时遇到了极大的危险。为了存活下来，热浪号命令他的船员进入停滞状态并发出求救信号。不久之后，我们推翻了参议院。没有人在寻找失踪的机器人。在我们发动战争的时候，他们在宇宙中游荡，消失多年以后。最终坠毁在地球上时，我们正在沙漠中为资源和工人制品而战。”

“啊，是的，”威震天苦笑了一下，“我的黑暗能量时期，只是我在毫无意义的权力斗争中有一个徒劳的篇章。”

“这正是我想说的。”擎天柱撞了撞威震天的肩膀。威震天用尽全部的意志力才没有颤抖，因为那种那偶然充满亲切感的动作使他的伤口咯咯作响。浪费了这么多年寻找权利。试图填补他火种中的空白，他终于意识到自己一直以来错过了什么。

“我把救援机器人留给了我的老朋友灼烧队长，交给他们保护格里芬岩的任务。他们总是要求和我一起离开，而我总是拒绝他们。最终，他们在新家安顿下来，比我想象中的还要好。他们已经成为众多赛博坦人所向往的，他们尊重爱护彼此和遇到的每一个人。这个镇上的人知道他们的秘密，他们彼此互相守护。”

“要知道战争时期你们总是寡不敌众。但你却仍然坚定的不让救援机器人加入战争。救护车和其他人会怎么想？”

“其他人都不知道。”

“你没有告诉任何人？！”威震天惊叫起来，觉得今天他受到的刺激简直一次比一次大。

“没有，这就是为什么没有人告诉他们我死了的原因。顺便说一句，我也不确定我是怎么回来的，身体不知怎么的就到这了。没有其他人知道他们在这里。我知道这样很自私， 每当战争压的我喘不过气的时候，我就告诉其他人我要出去巡逻，去拜访这些救援机器人。我可以帮他们处理一些日常事务，享受一下暂时的平静。 我从没告诉过任何人我去了哪里，因为害怕有一天他们会跟着我。 大黄蜂可能已经知道了，但他从来没有问过，我也什么都没告诉他。”

威震天仔细思考了擎天柱刚刚告诉他的一切。 难怪他当的眼神充满恐惧。当然，他担心救援机器人的安全，但也担心他们可能会发现的真相。一想到救援机器人发现他瞒了他们这么多年，擎天柱就觉得害怕。 多年来，他独自承受着欺骗的重负，但没有人能永远隐瞒真相。 威震天的出现简直是擎天柱最不期望的那个揭露真相版本。他试探性地把手移向擎天柱。

“那么，你现在要去哪里? 有什么计划么？” 擎天柱突然的转换话题让威震有些天措手不及。

“我……我不知道……”威震天必须承认，如果他没有遇到救援机器人在宇宙自生自灭的话，他根本就不会为此烦恼。  
不过，这一天过得越久，他就越高兴能回到地球。

“你为什么不留在这里? ” 擎天柱问道，他的眼睛里像是有什么在发光。

“留在这里? ”威震天嘲笑道，“我为什么要留在这里? ”

“因为，”擎天柱把他的手轻轻地放在威震天上，“我爱的一切都在这里。”

威震天下巴都要掉下来了，看来今天的刺激还在继续。

“现在看来，”威震天从震惊中恢复过来，嘴角微微一笑，“你想让我成为你小秘密的一部分。”

“如果你选择留下来的话，”擎天柱继续说，脸上的红晕越来越明显。，“这将成为我们的小秘密。”  
威震天尝试让自己不要笑出来，但是他做不到。今天的一切简直荒唐的可笑。他只能屈服。 当他咯咯的笑声变成一阵狂笑时，他扬言说要把所有的刀片都抖松仔细修理。 擎天柱的眼中闪过一丝惊慌。但几秒钟后他也跟着笑了起来。

他们的笑声渐渐平息下来，威震天转向擎天柱，笑着说道: “管他呢，为什么不呢? ” 反正我也没别的事可做。 在重生的塞伯坦星球上没有我的容身之地。 而且，我觉得整个情况很有趣。 我很想了解更多关于你的这群小伙子的情况。 我会留下来，但有一个条件。”擎天柱停止了笑容严肃的点了点头。

威震天竭尽全力的站起来，有些犹豫的说“我们应该告诉他们真相。”

擎天柱的肩膀下垂，“我知道。 我尝试过好多次，但是拖得越久就越难以开口。 或许我只是没有勇气一个人告诉他们真相。”

威震天把手翻过来和擎天柱十指相扣。“那我们就一起去，我不会假装成除了我以外的任何人。 虽然我不会为我的所作所为道歉，但我确实为此感到非常后悔。 他们应该知道我们的历史，从塞伯坦的毁灭到它的恢复。 一旦他们知道了，他们可能不希望我留下... ...”

擎天柱握紧了他的手实图给予他安慰。“我不会这么做的，那些更多的救援机器人们……”

“如果你要用‘这件事远比你们看见的要复杂。’来忽悠他们的话，我会用我仅存的能量把你从这里扔出去。”

“好吧，好吧，”擎天柱笑着说。 “但我们都知道我肯定会这么说。”

“还有一件事，”威震天用擎天柱的水晶蓝眼睛锁住了他那深红色的光学镜片。 “我认为你也应该留下来，如果救援机器人和它们的人类宿主愿意接纳我们的话。”

“可是... ... 可是塞伯坦——”擎天柱结结巴巴地说。

“可以自己照顾自己，”威震天说。 “我们推翻了一个腐败的体系，这样机器人就可以追随自己的内心，自由地做出选择。 在经历了这一生的压迫之后，我偏离了最初的目的，但最初的意图仍然有效。 如果你所爱的一切都是真实存在的，那么你应该可以自由决定留下来，不受任何责任或地位的束缚。”

“我... 我不能... 我必须... ”

“你经常说‘众生都有选择自由的权力’为什么你就不能这样呢？”

“我想我是一个有知觉的存在。”

威震天表示同意: “这是一个可以证明的事实。”

擎天柱的眼神中充满迷茫，但很快就消散了，他紧紧握住威震天的手。 “我也要留下来! ” 他兴奋得几乎头晕目眩。 “我从没有做出选择，没有做过我真正想做的事情，自从那天你战斗结束，我冲到你身边后，我就在再也没有做过我真正想做的事。”

“我永远不会忘记那天。”威震天笑着说。

“在当时，我真的以为你要死了，那一刻我知道我必须和你在一起我不能让你一个人呆着。知道你做出了令我绝望的决定。”

“坦白地说，在见到你之前，我已经做好了死的准备。 当我亲眼看着你把那些守卫扔到一边时我意识到，如果一个图书管理员能够拯救一个可以随时牺牲的角斗士，那么也许对我们的世界来说，或许还有一个更好的方法。”

“在经历了数百万年的噩梦之后，我们又回到了起点，不是吗? ”擎天柱笑着说。 “你快死了，而我只想陪在你身边。”

威震天的感觉非比寻常，他难以用语言表达出来。 这么长时间以来，他的火花第一次燃烧起来，带着某种接近幸福的东西。即使救援机器人在得知真相后要求他们离开，尽管擎天柱很有信心他们不会这样，他仍然担心他们会要求他们离开，但因为有擎天柱在他身边。 他真心希望他们能留在这里。 救援机器人是一个迷人的群体，他相当喜欢被称为首领。但 不管怎样，他们将开始新的旅程，就像他们一起开始上一个旅程一样。

滑动门嘶嘶地打开了，一群疲惫的汽车人和筋疲力尽的人类混杂在一起。

“你不会相信我们度过了怎样的一天! ” 一个人骑在热浪的肩膀上说，威震天非常肯定他以前没有见过这个人。

“哦，我的确不知道，但我肯定也有这样的一天，”威震天笑着说。 “想交换意见吗? ”

“我不知道我们有客人。你到底是谁? ”

“说来话长，”威震天回答。 他感觉到擎天柱握紧了他的手。

“这的确是一个难以理解的故事，”擎天柱补充道。 “你们早就应该听到了。 说起来和听起来一样困难。 我只要求你听我解释。”

威震天和擎天柱告诉疲惫的救援队他们动荡历史的最简短、最简略的版本。 在不同的细节间来回跳动，威震天知道到擎天柱从他的存在中汲取力量，正如他从他的存在中获得安慰。  
过时，他们就在一个充满了目瞪口呆的人的大厅中说话 随着擎天柱的最后一句话渐渐消失在一片不确定的寂静中，刀锋举起了他的手。

“哇，好吧，我有好多问题。”

“好吧，”领队站起来，“我只想说。 你们两个愿意和我们住在一起吗？ 我们都希望有更多的时间来了解你刚刚告诉我们的一切细节，说实话，我认为我们的团队也有很多东西要教给你。”

蔡斯捏了捏鼻梁，低声咕哝道: “我还是不敢相信他想征服整个宇宙！ 宇宙！ 这肯定违反了很多规定，可能是所有的规定! ”

威震天咧嘴一笑。 这是无数年来第一次，在他微笑的边缘没有任何怨恨或苦涩。 他抬头看着擎天柱，发现他的光学镜片上也闪耀着同样的喜悦。

尾声：

在塞伯坦星球上，关于擎天柱消失的传说不绝于耳。 没有人知道到底发生了什么，只知道他突然的离开，再也没有回来。 在他最后出现的那天，他收到了一条来历不明的加密信息。 随后冲向最近的太空桥，激活了它，然后在通过的过程中摧毁了太空桥的控制面板，使得人们无法追寻他。

最流行的版本都千篇一律，那就是英雄式的自我牺牲。 传说擎天柱独自去面对未知的危险，又一次拯救了塞伯坦。 他的传奇逐渐成为了神话。 许多人坚信他仍然在宇宙中游荡，保护那些身不由己的人，为他们而战。 如果有人去询问那些曾经最了解他的人，他们只会耸耸肩膀，面露微笑，似乎并不愿意分享他们所掌握的任何细节。


End file.
